The Cloud and the Mutt, Who Loved Each Other
by SummySumSum
Summary: Shikamaru X Kiba. Kiba moves to a town and attends Konoha High. He meets some interesting students and falls for one in particular.


_I grunted as I heaved the last box into my sister's room. It was as bare as my own room down the hall, except her mattress sat on a four poster bed of black iron cackled in silver and she had a wardrobe and vanity instead of a long dresser and bookcase. Both our rooms had plain white walls and oak floors, complete with a window overlooking our large yard. Our furniture was the same black wood, a complete set of nightstands, tall dresser, and her, the aforementioned wardrobe in place of the long dresser I had. This is where our similarity's ended, though I don't care to elaborate more on that now. I preceded to my room to unpack, as my Mom and sister, Tsume and Hana, did the same. We had already rearranged everything downstairs, aside from a few empty boxes and packing supplies, it appeared as if we hadn't just moved in this morning. We left our old home at 7 AM, 4 hours later, we had arrived in Konoha. Our things arrived an hour earlier than us, but the movers had just piled most of our boxes in the living room. We were lucky they had at least put our furniture in the right rooms, otherwise we would still be sorting. It was 4 o'clock already, I couldn't imagine how tired I would have been by then. I knew I would not be starting on my room if that were true and so, tomorrow I would have been left searching for clothes in unopened boxes. Then I would probably be late for my first day of school, which wouldn't bother me too much, but I knew Hana would be driving me and she was a stickler for punctuality. Especially since it was her first day too. It was mid October already, and we both knew how much harder it was going to be than before. We had tough personalities, easy to anger, but unbelievably sweet and kind. I was far more laidback than she was, we evened each other out. I opened up the first box and quickly lined my books on the shelf. Box after box I went through, easily filling my bookcase and stacking extras on my dressers and nightstand. I moved quickly, pulling out clothing and shoving them in drawers, uncaring if they unfolded any. Most were dirty, already. I hung my sweaters and hoodys in the closet connecting to my bathroom, which also lead to the spare room. Finally, I was left only with two boxes containing my posters and other cool trinkets and junk. These could wait until the next day. I hadn't noticed the two and a half hours that went by, though it became apparent as my hunger grew. I brought the empty boxes down stairs as I went. I heard Hana following too, no doubt smelling the delicious scents wafting out of the kitchen. Our mother was hardcore, with sharp features, dark brown hair that spiked out at all angles to her shoulders and an attitude even sharper than Hana's and mine combined. Sometimes we joke that that's what drove Dad away, but we never blamed her. After all, he made all those decisions on his own. He cheated, and he left us all. He didn't even care enough to pay child support and Mom doesn't have enough to take him to court. We had to take a loan out to buy this property. Thankfully, it was cheaper than it should have been, due to foreclosure. We got along just fine with out him, better even. There isn't as much yelling and fighting. He lived with a much younger fake blonde, in the same place we had left. Five years we had continued living there. He hadn't so much as tried to contact his own kids. That's why mom stayed there, even though it hurt her to see him. She didn't want to take our father away from us, but he had chosen not to see us. There was no reason for us to stay there anymore after that. Mom made lasagne, one of my favourite things to eat. My mouth drooled at the sight. Steaming, cheesy goodness. _

"_Stop drooling, our dogs don't even behave like that." Hana closed my jaw. We had five dogs._

"_Whatever, Hana" I would usually object, but I was starving. I couldn't take my eyes of the dish as I stepped over to it, trance like. My plate was heaping. I ate a much larger portion than either of them, though we all have large appetites. There was about a quarter left, enough for me too have breakfast and a snack. Well only if no one else had any. Me and Hana cleaned the kitchen while mom retired to her room. Cleaning wasn't my favourite chore, I much preferred the heavy lifting I had been doing earlier. I was happy when my sister offered to finish if I walked all the dogs. Normally I only walked mine, Akamaru and sometimes, Kuromaru who was my mothers. The other three were my sisters. They were all from the same litter and were really close, so they were always together. They used the same name, Haimaru, but if the need ever came, they each answered to H, A, and I. I stood in the front hall, five leashes in my hand._

"_Who wants to go for a walk" I had barely raised my voice, but I knew they heard. And so almost instantly five dogs ran down the stairs, or out of the living room to sit at my feet. Akamaru was the smallest and the easiest to manage. Kuromaru was lazy but viscous. I knew they wouldn't mind getting their leashes last. The Haimaru triplets were another matter, always eager and hyper, but kind of dumb. I quickly put the shortest leashes on them, they fought over who would get one first, though stopped when I aggravatedly yelled at them. Once the other two had leashes, out the door I went. The Haimaru's were all pulling hard and pushing each other over. I held them all in one hand, my arm muscles only in a light strain, which was not all that uncomfortable. Akamaru and Kuromaru walked leisurely at my side, not causing any strain at all. I usually wore baggy clothes, but since I moved and most of my clothes I actually brought here dirty because I was to lazy to wash them and no one else would, I wore straight leg jeans and a slightly fitted tee. I had on a sweater that was actually a sweater from one of Hana's ex boyfriends. It wasn't as loose as most of my sweater, but the pale grey was really soft. The jeans were still baggy enough to sag plenty. When I put the clothes on last this morning, It really didn't bother me or feel uncomfortable, but I had a limited amount of clean things for tomorrow. I felt eye's on me, more than one pair. The neighbour hood was far spread and kind of rural, clumps of woods were lining everywhere a house wasn't. Paths could be seen leading to overgrown walkways. My house was just a little ways down the road, still vaguely in view. I turned when I heard the rustle of the nearby bushes. A large boy stood near a trail, mouth chewing something, probably chips from the bag his hand was stuffed into. I knew he was with more people, though I acted as if there weren't. The thick foliage behind him shook slightly, more of a quiver really, most wouldn't even notice it, but because I often had to find naughty dogs, I kinda became more sensitive. The chubby boy stared at me and I him._

"_Um..Hi" I said sick of the awkward silence. _

"_Hey" crumbs fell from his mouth as he spoke and more as he continued "I haven't seen you before. You new?" _

"_Ya, I'm gonna start school at Konoha High tomorrow." I smiled at him._

"_I go there too. The names Choji, by the way."_

"_Kiba" I replied._

"_Cool." I think he meant my name, though he could of randomly said it._

"_I should go. See you at school" I began to walk again, though I heard his reply of Sure as I left. The bushes russled again, I didn't bother turning around. I was sure most of the people with him would be with him again tomorrow. I walked around a bit more before turning around. My smile was still in place. I laid in bed when I got home, to lazy and bored to do anything else. I fell asleep quickly, soft moonlight shining in from the window. When I awoke it was light out, and birds chirped somewhere beyond my view. I could hear the other shower running. The house had pretty good plumbing, so I didn't hesitate to jump in mine. I showered in record time, even though I didn't know how early I was. I knew breakfast would be good today and I was freakin' starving. The jeans I found were loose on me when I bought them, but that was a few years ago. I'd had a bit of a growths pert, so the length was just to my ankle. They were really tight. Like you could see how athletic I was and I had to admit, they made my ass look really good. A few rips ran down each leg, but it kind of looked natural on the dark wash. I put on a random shirt with Astro the robot dog from the jetsons on. He looked goofy, tongue sticking out and head tilted. The background was purple, a square of color around him. The shirt was actually black though. I pulled on a dark, navy blue/indigo colored sweater and zipped it to my chest. It was really loose, covering most of my thigh's and even zipped so high that it was a hand from my neck, the thing slid of, exposing most of my shoulder. My hair was slightly unruly, in soft spikes and looking at my self in the slightly fogged mirror, I looked kind of hot. The sweater might annoy me later, it being too big but right now, I didn't care. I went downstairs, spells of deliciousness delighting my senses. My stomach rumbled loudly. Hana was still upstairs getting ready, the food was mostly done, so I pored myself a glass of OJ. It was my favourite thing to drink. I smiled at my mother as we exchanged typical morning conversation, the sizzle of bacon in the back ground. I grabbed a plate and stocked it with several pancakes, an egg and of course drizzles of syrup to smother my pancakes. Some bacon was already cooked, but I preferred the fresh stuff better, though I would eat both. Hana came down, brown hair up in a pony tail, long shorts and a vest over a plain tee. Her wardrobe majorly consisted of shorts and vests, it was like her staple. She too piled her plate, and got a cup of coffee. I didn't really like the stuff and neither did she usually. I knew she was more nervous than I had thought because of this. She sighed a few times as she slumped into a chair. I filled up on the fresh bacon and joined her._

"_Thanks for taking my lazy ass to school, Hana. I really appreciate it." My sweet worried side showed through and she laughed, ruffling my hair. _

"_No prob, but maybe I should drop you off a block over so no one sees me with such slob." Our friendly, joking banter continued for a while until we realized school started in 25 minutes. It took nearly twenty to reach it from here and we had yet to brush our teeth. A few minutes later, we sat in the car, mouths minty fresh. We drove listening to this filthy mouthed teen demon of a DJ. Apparently, in Konoha, radio stations by teens for teens were popular. It was a confidential, over the phone or internet thing. You have your own equipment, you get a trial time slot and you go from there. Identity's were never revealed, a few even used voice disguisers. This one was an angry, foul talker called Shukaku. He seemed like a very dark person, but most of his loud musical taste was likable. I suppose everyone showed their alter ego's, so sticking to that logic, this person might be more quiet and not use swears. I doubt even someone of genius proportions could be this dark here and sweet in person. It interested me to see who else could be hiding amidst the static and frequency of the radio. Sadly, I had no chance to listen to more. Class begun in three minutes, the warning bell had already rang. We both knew that we would be late to our classes. Neither of us had our papers and we didn't know the lay out of the school. It was a little nauseating to think of being escorted. I would put up with it just for today, I hoped they didn't assign someone to show me around and stuff. Let alone someone who didn't want to. I followed Hana towards the office, the few kids that were still in the hall didn't bother us or even sent us a wayward new kid glance. It was easy enough to find the office, the school was kinda open and there was a sign. Hana didn't seem to appreciate my input when I pointed it out. First day of school score: Hana-0, Kiba-1. Boo Ya. There wasn't that many staff in the office, just two or three ladies behind a desk. I let my sister handle them and stood silently behind her. I didn't really soak in my surroundings. As chance would have it, I'd probably be in here more than enough. I was bored, so I did look at the frosted windows of the Principles desk. No one appeared to be in there, or at least I didn't see a shadow to indicate it. Hana handed me a few papers, explaining to me what they were as we walked away. Sadly, her first class was in the opposite direction from mine. In fact, most of her classes were in another wing entirely, clear across the school. So I'd be forced to bear it alone. If anyone asked, I was perfectly fine. I was sure no one would ask though. I wasn't keen on lying to myself, so just between us, I felt like frickin pissing myself. It was easier for Hana, she could be a bitch and people would still love her. I felt like I had to always wear a mask, be the funny guy. That way I could laugh with people and they just weren't laughing at me when I didn't need it. I was in control even if they all thought I was a complete fool. Or a loser. It was my choice and though I hated it sometimes, I much preferred it to some of the ways people can act. I looked closely at my map thingy. It was on the inside back page of this Agenda book thing, basically, just a day planner book. All the rules and stuff were in it, but I knew I'd pretend not to read it and highlight the shit out of it at home. That way, I could plan accordingly the pranks I could get away with, without it being in the permanent record. My first class was Social, then I had English and alternating gym and health/resume. I had band last block and in a couple of months, everything would switch up. I'd have Japanese class, math class, Instrumentals and Science. Band and instrumentals were basically the same thing. In band, there was the playing of instruments, the prewritten music of the past and melodious vocals. But in Instrumentals, there was the playing of music in all shapes and forms, learning about your instrument and freedom of expressing a poor repressed soul. Hell Yah. I could not wait. All they gave me for a locker was a number. How the hell do you find a locker in a school this big, when all they give you is a stupid number. I mean there were three floors, there was even, like a separate gym. Disattatched from the main building. The hallways all seemed to intercept. Thus making it harder for me to reach my destination. But I did it, by myself, wandering the empty halls, nearly falling in the Janitors dirty mop water. Okay, I stopped and asked him for directions. Then it was smooth sailing. I stood outside my classrooms door longer than expected. For a minute there, I thought I couldn't make myself, but I did it. I walked through the open door and hoped to god that everything would be okay. _


End file.
